magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinclair User Issue 8
This issue was dated November 1982 and cost 60p. News News Headlines - 1 page (11) *Sales of ZX-81 revive strongly *Atari battle looms: Atari to analyse Zuckman for copyright infringement after Bug-Byte withdraw Vicmen. *Powerful micro launched: Tangerine release the £99 Oric I *Pretorious Systems *Export difficulties Software Scene May the forces be with you: Night Gunner - Digital Integration & Naval Blockade - Hewson - ZX81 - (17) Frogs on the move: Frogger - DJL Software - ZX81 - (17) Flying by numbers: Fighter Pilot - Digital Integration - ZX81 - (17) Assembler from Artic: ZX Assembler - Artic Computing - ZX81 - (17-18) Asteroids with smooth action: Asteroids - Software Farm - ZX81 - (18) See here for the complete text of the game related articles. Hardware World Hardware World - 1½ pages (21-22) *Design plans on the ZX-81 (21) *Loading aid from Fulcrum (21) *Plotting to improve colour (21) *Improved tape control (21) *Zon-81 gets itself heard (21) *RAM is saved by Camel (21-22) *Repeatable offer for ZX-81 (22) *Bath design made easy (22) Features Futurology: Less work and more play could suit Clive - 2 pages (14-15) :As leisure times grows, either through reduced working hours or unemployment, there is expected to be a great increase in the microcomputers. Bill Martin and Sandra Mason report. Inside Sinclair: Hiding his light behind Sinclair - 2 pages (26-27) :Jim Westwood has been with Clive Sinclair since his earliest days and still flinches at some of his ideas. Claudia Cooke speaks to him in Cambridge. Easy ways of minding your own business - 1½ pages (29-30) :John Gilbert looks at some examples in the growing library of business software. Getting feedback on using machine code - 1 page (33) :Mike Biddell answers some queries which have arisen from an earlier series. Books: Humour invades the publishing market - 1 page (37) :John Gilbert reviews the latest books including the first for the Spectrum Competition Winner: Education theme for winning 48k program - 1½ pages (51-52) : Scottish schoolboy wins printer and 64K Memopak for system which stores and sorts examination results, based on an idea from one of his teachers Regular Features Contents - 1 page (3) Sinclairvoyance: Great Expectations - 1 page (5) Sinclair User Club - 2 pages (7-8) Letters - 1 page (13) Starting from Scratch: A lifetime's obsession can easily be acquired - 1 page (35) :Come to the ZX-81 with a clear mind to make the best use of your new machine. Andrew Hewson's Helpline - 1½ pages (55-56) Mind Games: Attempting to beat the unbeatable Nim - 1 page (59) : Philip Joy looks at a superior program. ZXChess II featured. Type-Ins Tennis for Two, Link Four, Matchsticks, Smash & Grab, Radio Active Decay, Pac-Man - 8 pages (41-48) Spectrum User News Headlines - 1 page (i) *Delays 'are shorter' *Possum helps disabled *Software converter launched *Schools scheme boost Software Spectrum Chess - Artic Computing - (ix) Great Britain Ltd - Simon Hessel Software - (ix) Escape - New Generation Software - (ix) The Spectrum Monitor - Picturesque - (ix) Features Letters - 1 page (iii) Updating Peripherals - 2 pages (vi-vii) :Stephen Adams shows how to adapt ZX-81 add-ons Adverts Sinclair Supermart - 2 pages (61-62) Games *'Michael Orwin Software' - ZX81: Cassette One, Cassette Two, Cassette Three, Cassette Four - page 2 *'Docimodus' - ZX81, Spectrum: City - page 10 *'Micromega' - ZX81: Space Trek, Challenge - page 10 *'PSS' - ZX81: Space Pack, Star Pack - page 18 *'DK'Tronics' - ZX81: Centipede, Space Invaders, Asteroids, Defender, Meteor Storm - page 19 *'New Generation Software' - Spectrum: Escape - page 24 *'Digital Integration' - ZX81: Night Gunner, Fighter Pilot - page 30 *'CCS' - ZX81, Spectrum: Autochef, Airline, Print Shop - page 31 *'Automata' - Spectrum: Pimania - page 31 *'Melbourne House' - Spectrum: Over the Spectrum - page ii *'John Prince Software' - Spectrum: Storm-Fighters - page iv *'The Software Farm' - ZX81: Gobblers, Asteroids - page v *'M.C. Lothlorien' - ZX81, Spectrum: Tyrant of Athens, Roman Empire, Samurai Warrior, ZX81: Peloponnesian War, Warlord - page v *'Hewson Consultants' - ZX81: Pilot, Puckman, Space Intruders, Naval Blockade - page viii *'Addictive Games' - Spectrum, ZX81, ZX80, TRS-80 - Football Manager - page xii *'Mikro-Gen' - Spectrum: Master Chess, ZX81: ZX Bomber, ZX Space Invaders, ZX Breakout, ZX Scramble, Sorcerer's Castle - page 34 *'Watson Software Services Ltd' - ZX81: Star Soccer - page 36 *'Moviedrome Video' - ZX81: The Tomb of Dracula - page 40 *'Abersoft' - ZX81, Spectrum: Adventure One, Mazeman, ZX81: Chess 1.4, Invaders - page 40 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: ZXChess I, ZXChess II, 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians, Adventure D: Espionage Island, Namtir Raiders, Gobbleman, Spectrum: Spectrum Chess - page 40 *'Understanding Limited' - ZX-81: Awari - page 52 *'J.K. Greye Software' - ZX81: 10 Games, Starfighter - Pyramid - Artist, Catacombs, 3D Monster Maze, 3D Defender, Breakout - page 53 *'Campbell Systems' - ZX81: Gulp II, Spectrum: Gulpman - page 54 *'JRS Software' - Spectrum: Airport - Alien - Crabs, ZX81: Battleships & Cruisers - page 54 *'Silversoft' - ZX81: Space Invaders, Asteroids, Alien Dropout, Star Trek, Super-Wumpus, Graphic Golf, Games Pack 1, Muncher, Spectrum: Orbiter, Ground Attack, Starship Enterprise - page 56 *'Carnell Software' - ZX81: Volcanic Dungeon/Hangman, Alien Intruder/Hieorglyphics, Wumpus Adventure/Movie Mogul - page 60 *'Hewson Consultants' - Spectrum: Nightflite - page 60 Magazines *Sinclair User Annual - page 50 *Sinclair User, Sinclair Programs, Sinclair Projects - page 57 Other Credits Consultant Editor :Mike Johnston Production Editor :Harold Mayes Staff Writer :John Gilbert Design :Bill Scolding Editorial Director :John Sterlicchi Editorial/Production Assistant :Margaret Hawkins Contributors :Andrew Hewson, Philip Joy, Bill Martin, Sandra Mason, Claudia Cooke, Mike Biddell, Stephen Adams External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive. Or if you would like it on a DVD try The Zzuperstore Other Issues Category:Contains ZX-81 Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews